Rogues
Rogue Points A rogue spawn point is a place with a flag located in it. A population of rogues will spawn to guard there, and they will not move. The point can only be taken by eliminating all the rogues (which do respawn) and going to the flag, and waiting until it turns the color of your team. The rogue points aren't just a flat tile with a flag and units, though. One rogue point, "Farm" is a field with wheat growing and a small house, along with rogues. Another point is a mine, etc. the rogue points always start neutral. Some maps lack rogue points at all. Rogues Rogue points, once captured will start to spawn rogues to attack. Rogues are much more powerful then normal units, and are typically very high levels. They also have a unique look, too.However, unlike normal troops which spawn in groups of 15 or 20, rogues spawn in groups of 2 or 3, and they spawn less often then normal troops. Appearance of Rogues The rogue unit with the lowest level, is the Rogue Prisoner.The rogue prisoner is a level 5, with no armor, additional mesh pieces, or a sword. It is the roblox avatar colored Blue for the chest, brown pants, and a peach head and arms. This unit does not spawn to attack, and is exclusive to the map Rogue. In the map Rogue,there are four rogue points,each with a catapult manned by a Rogue Prisoner. The next lowest level rogue is level 13, the Rogue Sorcerer. The Rogue Sorcerer wears a purple wizards coat, with a pointed purple hat. He casts spells, and possess no melee capabilities. His spells are the Slow spell and Fireball I. He can be very powerful, slowing attackers and casting strong AOE Fireballs. However, if an enemy approaches him and starts a melee fight, the Rogue Sorcerer cant fight back. The Sorcerer will even fire in the wrong direction. This continues until the Sorcerer is dead, or the attacker is killed. The next rogue is level 15. It is the Rogue Golem. The Rogue Golem has stone-brown armor, with a blue head.He wields a club to attack. The Rogue Golem has good health,damage, and OK speed. The next rogue is level 16. It is the Rogue Assassin, which has a black cloak, along with a black hood. He wields a sharp sword to attack. The rogue assassin is very fast, with very high damage, since it's a rogue, it can take much more damage then a normal assassin. The next rogue is level 18. It is the Rogue Warrior. The Rogue Warrior wears a grey-blue cloak and fabric, along with a hood. He possess a short knife to attack enemies. Has an average walk speed, good damage and good health. A well rounded troop. Nothing unique, however. Strategy Opposing Rogues Capture the rogue spawn point! Once that is done, the new rogues spawned will attack the enemy. If capturing the spawn is not do-able, then you must try to push the enemy back. A boss will help with that. Only summon a boss if the rogue issue is VERY bad. Allied Rogues The rogues act like any NPC unit,so they attack any unit, even a boss, they do not have improved intelligence compared to the AI for normal troops (Essentially, they're not bright). A good strategy is to summon a very tanky boss (only do this if the generals guard is already dead) and let him reach their general. With the boss tanking the generals blows, the rouge units (mainly the assassins) will be able to deal very high damage while the general is distracted. However,this is hard since: The rogues can be distracted, the rogues can die, or the general could target the rouges first. Neutral Rogues If nobody has the rogue point: Then capture it! However, if capturing it would result in them noticing, then taking it back, and your team not being able to break through there defence for the rogue point, don't. If it'll result in them taking it because they noticed, and them holding it and not you not being able to take it back, that would be a huge issue. (made by the person who made the Tyrant tab,Spells,and this.I also tweak a bunch of things/Strike) Category:Field of Battle Category:Rogues Category:Neutral